The Return Of Invisible Evil
by Windrises
Summary: Baby Doll returns, using Lloyd Ventrix's former invisible-suit. Kimmy and Batman suspect that Lloyd is the one behind Baby Doll's crimes.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Batman: The Animated Series is owned by Warner Bros. and was created by Eric Radomski and Bruce Timm. This story is a sequel to the episodes "See No Evil" and "Baby Doll."

Kimmy Ventrix went home She was in high school and she and her mother, Helen, had moved to small town, in hopes of avoiding Lloyd, Kimmy's corrupt father. Kimmy walked up to Helen and said, "Hi Mom."

Helen replied, "Hi Kimmy. How was school?"

Kimmy responded, "Pretty good." She wanted to ask her mom something, even though she doubted that it would have a good answer.

Helen could tell that Kimmy was thinking about something, so she asked, "What's on your mind?"

Kimmy shyly said, "Well tomorrow's career day, at my high school. I figured I should ask if you could come, even though I know you're busy with work."

Helen had a guilty look on her face, while replying, "I'm sorry, but I will have to go to work. My boss means well, but he's not a very understanding person."

Kimmy replied, "I understand. It's not a real problem." Helen was concerned that the classmates' parents, talking about their careers, would remind Kimmy of her dad's career of crime. In order to make her daughter feel better, Helen gave Kimmy a big hug. Kimmy lightly smiled.

A few hours later, Detective Bullock and a bunch of police officers were assigned to guard a TV studio. The studio was making a remake of the classic sitcom "Love That Baby." The guards had been hired, because the producers feared that Mary Louise Dahl, also known as Baby Doll, would try to ruin the remake.

Baby Doll was the star of the original show and after the show got cancelled, she became obsessed with trying to bring it back, even if it meant kidnapping the original cast. Batman showed up and foiled her kidnapping plan, leading to her show not coming back. Although the director, producers, writers, and cast of the re-make were scared of people's warnings, they all wanted to make money, so they went ahead with the remake.

Detective Bullock started eating his seventh donut of the day, while cringing at the re-make's corny acting and dialogue. He nudged Officer Wilkes and asked, "Why do we have to guard this garbage?"

Officer Wilkes answered, "To protect this place."

Detective Bullock had a doubtful look on his face, while saying, "I can't see why anybody would beak in." He looked around and saw one of his donuts being stolen, but he didn't see the thief. He looked confused, while asking, "What's going on?"

The invisible thief punched Bullock in the stomach and said, "I didn't mean to." The thief was Baby Doll.

Even though Bullock was hired to guard the place from Baby Doll, he still didn't know who the invisible thief was. Instead of trying to help the police catch the thief, Bullock scratched his head, while saying, "This is a weird night."

The police officers looked around and tried to see Baby Doll, but they had no luck. However, they felt her presence, when she took their weapons away and started punching them to the ground.

Baby Doll went up to the re-make's cast and crew. They didn't see her, but they heard her doing evil sounding noises. In order to hide her identity, she purposely tried to sound like a guy. Since she was an actress, that wasn't too hard. She said, "Listen up, you greedy crew. Do you think you can ruin a heartfelt classic, because you want to fill your pockets with moola? Your greed is your richest attribute and that's not something to be proud of. Cancel this remake, or I'll haunt your studio, every single day." She did an evil laugh.

A few hours later, Batman came by. He had suspected that the remake would lead to a crime scene. However, he wasn't able to come until then, because he was wrapping up another case. He walked inside the studio and saw lots of broken equipment and scared crew members. He snuck by Detective Bullock and asked, "What's going on?"

Detective Bullock angrily said, "None of your business."

Batman was getting tired of Bullock always being a pain in the neck. He grabbed him and sternly said, "Tell me what's going on."

Detective Bullock replied, "Somebody tried to ruin the remake. Considering how bad this remake is, this criminal is a necessary evil."

Batman responded, "So, Baby Doll has returned?"

Detective Bullock had a smug smile on his face, because he thought Batman was wrong. He proudly said, "I'm the real detective and I know you're really wrong. It was a guy criminal. I could tell, because of the voice."

Batman had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Didn't you see what the criminal looked like?"

Detective Bullock said, "I couldn't, because the criminal was invisible."

Hearing about a invisible criminal reminded Batman of Lloyd Ventrix. Lloyd had used an invisible suit, so he could commit robberies, but his primary reason for using it was to visit Kimmy, his daughter. Helen, Lloyd's ex-wife, didn't her daughter hanging around a conman, so she and Kimmy moved away. That was ten years ago. Despite that, Batman suspected that Lloyd was the invisible criminal, who had tried to ruin the remake.

Batman went to the Batcave. He ran to the Bat-Computer and started doing research on Lloyd Ventrix. He wanted to find out what he had been up to and where he had been living. After several minutes of research, he saw that Lloyd had recently moved back to Gotham and had started an acting career. He was scheduled to have an appearance on the "Love That Baby" remake, which increased Batman's suspicion. Batman did some more research, so he could find Lloyd's house.

A few minutes later, Batman got into the Batmobile and drove to the house. It was a blue house. It looked nice, causing Batman to suspect that Lloyd had stolen money, so he could afford a nice house. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He looked around and a saw Lloyd's male neighbor.

The neighbor was surprised to see Batman, but he smiled and said, "Hi Batman. What's going on?"

Batman looked at him and asked, "Where's Lloyd Ventrix?"

The neighbor said, "He left, so he could go to his family reunion." Batman looked concerned, fearing that Lloyd was trying to see his daughter, Kimmy.

Meanwhile, Kimmy was getting ready for school. A few minutes later, Kimmy finished packing up her stuff. She walked up to her mom and said, "I better get going."

Helen replied, "Okay and I'm sorry I can't come to school, for career day."

Kimmy smiled and responded, "I understand and my teacher's okay with me missing this assignment."

Helen replied, "My boring job sure keeps me busy. My other job, of being your mom, is much more enjoyable."

Kimmy responded, "You're the best, at that job. I couldn't think of anybody more qualified."

Helen hugged her daughter and said, "You're the best."

Kimmy shook her head and replied, "Yeah right." She paused and said, "Goodbye Mom. I'll see you later. I love you."

Helen replied, "I love you too." Helen felt a sense of relief, because Kimmy hadn't been too affected by what happened with her dad. Despite Lloyd being an ex-con, Kimmy was a lighthearted, sweet girl.

Ten minutes later, Kimmy arrived at her school. She waved to her best friends, Sherman and Roberta. Kimmy said, "Hi guys."

Sherman asked, "Did you get anybody for career day?"

Roberta nudged him and said, "I warned you not to ask her that."

Sherman replied, "Oh."

Kimmy had a relaxed look on her face, while saying, "It's okay. My mom was busy with her work, but she always makes time for me, after school."

Sherman asked, "Have you heard from your dad?"

Roberta nudged him again and replied, "You weren't supposed to ask her that."

Kimmy tried to ignore some sad feelings, while saying, "It's okay. My dad's a bad guy, someone I'd like to forget."

Roberta patted Kimmy's back and replied, "Don't worry, Kimmy-chan. It's been ten years."

Kimmy lightly smiled and responded, "Yeah, I probably won't have to deal with him again. Anyways, let's stop talking about this and get to class. Career day is all about our classmates' parents talking about their careers, so we won't have to do homework. That's a comforting feeling."

Sherman replied, "I wish we could talk about our work, like the time we stopped the Penguin."

Kimmy smirked and responded, "I heard that Batman saved your home, from Penguin's flippers."

Sherman sighed and replied, "Yeah, Batman did most of the cool stuff."

Kimmy responded, "I shouldn't tease you about it. After all, when I met Batman, I wasn't any kind of help."

Roberta put her arm around Kimmy and replied, "You were a little kid and you were being kidnapped. There's no need for you to feel weak. In fact, getting through that situation shows how brave you are."

Kimmy smiled and responded, "Thank you, Roberta. That means a lot to me."

Kimmy and her friends went to class. During the next hour, Kimmy watched several parents talk about their careers. She didn't think it was a very exciting event, but it was better than doing classwork.

After most of the parents had presented, Lloyd walked into the classroom. Kimmy had several emotions, due to her father's sudden visit. She was surprised, mad, and nervous. Kimmy wasn't usually one to speak in class, without raising her hand first. However, this time, she blurted out, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Lloyd had a happy look on his face. He was overjoyed to see his daughter. He walked around the classroom, while explaining, "I'm here for career day."

Kimmy folded her arms and asked, "Are you going to talk about your career of crime?"

Lloyd shook his head and said, "I'm not going to talk about any crimes. I moved past my life of crime and served my prison sentence. I'm a redeemed man and I have a much better career."

Kimmy asked, "Is there anything sneaky involved, in your new line of work?"

Lloyd calmly said, "Not at all. I'm an actor."

Kimmy replied, "Despite that, you couldn't convincingly play a good dad."

Lloyd had a mildly offended look on his face, while saying, "You're my top priority in life."

Kimmy replied, "You tried to kidnap me."

Lloyd sighed and responded, "I did do that and I deeply regret that. However, my mind was going crazy, because of the invisible suit's effects."

Kimmy looked around the room and saw lots of confused students and parents. She had been warned about how embarrassing parents can be, but this was taking things to a much more shaming level. She kept her head down, while asking, "Can't you go, before you cause more trouble?"

Lloyd tried to make Kimmy feel better, by saying, "Don't worry, Kimmy. Your teacher gave me permission to come here. The restraining order ended, so I'm not breaking any laws, this time. I'm just going to talk about my acting career, so relax and have fun." He put a stuffed animal on her desk and said, "I remember how much you liked that stuffed animal, called Mojo, so I got you this stuffed rabbit. You can call it Mojo the second or whatever you want."

Kimmy sighed and said, "Thank you."

Lloyd went to the front of the classroom and started giving his speech. However, Baby Doll showed up, while invisible, and turned out the lights. Everybody else was confused, while Baby Doll locked Lloyd in the janitor's closet and kidnapped Kimmy.

Kimmy felt confused, while being dragged around by Baby Doll. Because of her dad's previous crime, she thought her dad was the one dragging her away. She couldn't see Baby Doll, but she felt her arm being grabbed, so she got her arm free, and said, "Cut it out, Dad."

Baby Doll replied, "I'm not your dad, but anything you learn from me won't be relevant, because you're going to face my wrath." She did an evil laugh.

Kimmy nervously asked, "What's going on?" Baby Doll punched Kimmy to the ground. Kimmy said, "Hey."

Baby Doll had a smirk on her invisible face, while saying, "I didn't mean to." She did an evil laugh.

Kimmy replied, "I don't understand what's going on, but I'm not going to deal with another kidnapping. Just leave me alone." She could hear Baby Doll's footsteps, so Kimmy started running around the hallway.

One of the teachers saw Kimmy running, so he sternly said, "You can't run in the hallways."

Kimmy replied, "I'm being chased by an invisible criminal."

The teacher responded, "Then maybe running in the hallways is excusable, this time."

Suddenly, Batman burst into the school. He was hoping to find the invisible criminal, but he knew that would be a real challenge. He heard the sounds of running, so he started following the sounds of footsteps. He looked and saw Kimmy.

Kimmy had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "You came to my high school, Batman?"

Batman said, "Yes, I'm here to stop Mr. Ventrix's latest invisible scheme."

Kimmy replied, "I know this sounds surprising, but my dad isn't behind this latest invisible scheme."

Batman thought that Kimmy lying, in order to not insult her dad. He gently said, "I know you must be feeling pain, because of your dad's never-ending crime spree. It's usually good to give people the benefit of the doubt, but I can see how guilty Lloyd is."

Baby Doll grabbed Kimmy and started dragging her away. Baby Doll made her and Kimmy go outside. Batman followed them. Batman wasn't sure where he should be looking, since the criminal was invisible. He looked around the area, while saying, "Give up this act, Lloyd. You pretend like you care about your daughter, but you've been putting her in danger."

Baby Doll replied, "Skip the dramatic speeches, naughty Mr. Batman."

Batman recognized Baby Doll's voice, so he said, "Maybe you're not Lloyd." He started getting his fists ready, while saying, "Either way, you're going down."

Baby Doll did an evil laugh and asked, "How are you supposed to find me, you failure of a detective? I'm invisible, so you'll never know where I'm at. Even if you find my current location, I'll sneak to a different, and constantly confuse your batty brain." Batman frowned, while Baby Doll punched and kicked him.

Kimmy didn't want to feel defenseless and weak, so she grabbed a garbage lid and threw it around, hoping it would get Baby Doll. She heard Baby Doll angrily complaining about getting hit, so Kimmy said, "Wow, I can't believe I hit a criminal."

Baby Doll asked, "How could you do such a thing?"

Kimmy smirked, while answering, "I didn't mean to." Baby Doll angrily growled.

Meanwhile, the janitor opened up the janitor's closet. Lloyd walked out of the closet and asked the janitor, "Do you know where Kimmy is?"

The janitor said, "I saw her running around the hallways. That brat's probably going to get a detention."

Lloyd had an offended look on his face, while saying, "Hey, my daughter's been through a lot. If anybody in the Ventrix family is a brat, it's me."

The janitor looked at him and replied, "You seem more like a brat, than a punk." Lloyd rolled his eyes, pushed the janitor out of his way, and started looking for Kimmy.

Baby Doll kept attacking Batman. Batman tried to get a few hits in, but Baby Doll's invisibility prevented him from finding her. Baby Doll said, "Batman's defenseless against the power of invisibility. It shows how weak he truly is."

Kimmy looked at Batman, while asking, "Who is this invisible person?"

Batman answered, "Mary Louise Dahl, better known as Baby Doll. Apparently, she found Lloyd's invisible suit and started using it, so she could ruin the remake of her old show."

Baby Doll sighed and replied, "Seems like you have decent detective skills, after all."

Kimmy asked, "But why did you come to my high school and try to kidnap me? How could I benefit your plan?"

Baby Doll explained, "Since Lloyd was the one who first used the invisible suit, I'm framing him. If I kidnap you, that'll make the police spend their time going after him. That'll give me enough time to ruin the remake of Love My Baby. There's only one real version of that show and it's the one starring me!"

Kimmy looked up and saw that it was raining. Raining was bad for the invisible suit, so the invisibility started fading. Baby Doll was visible, so Batman grabbed her and angrily said, "You put an entire TV crew in danger and almost got rid of the Ventrix family."

Baby Doll had an amused look on her face, while replying, "I didn't mean to." Batman knew that the invisibility suit affected people's sanity, so instead of beating up Baby Doll, he just handcuffed her.

Lloyd walked outside and saw Kimmy, Batman, and Baby Doll. Kimmy ran up to her dad and said, "I'm guilty of thinking you had gone back to your invisible crimes. I shouldn't of assumed the worst."

Lloyd replied, "Don't worry about it, Kimmy. It's very understandable to suspect me, of that."

Batman looked at him and said, "I found the real criminal, so you're off the hook. However, you better be careful."

Lloyd confidently replied, "I will, Batman. I realized that my biggest crime, was putting my family through misery. I'm not going to do that again."

Kimmy responded, "If you've really changed your ways, I'd like to start our relationship over. Maybe you can visit, when you're on vacation."

Lloyd replied, "I decided to move away, from Gotham and take acting jobs in a nearby city. That way, I can be closer to you. Your mom and I talked things over and she agreed to get rid of the restraining order." She put Mojo in Kimmy's arms and said, "I love you."

Kimmy hugged him and replied, "Thank you, Dad. So, you won't miss Gotham?"

Lloyd smiled and responded, "Nah, if I kept living there, I'd have to hear about the never-ending business battle of the aging Bruce Wayne and his rival, Derek Powers." Batman rolled his eyes.

Sherman and Roberta checked to see that Kimmy was okay, before running up to Batman. Batman remembered them, so he gave them a detective kit.

Helen walked by. She nervously ran to Kimmy and said, "I heard what happened, so I left work, and came here."

Kimmy replied, "I'm going to be okay, but what about your job?"

Helen responded, "I'll apologize to my boss. Besides, being your mom is my most important job." Kimmy gave her mom a big hug.

Kimmy looked at Batman and said, "Thank you for saving my family."

Batman smiled and gently replied, "Saving families has always been my top priority and it always will be." He gave the kids a thumbs-up and started walking away, while having a tear of happiness come down his eye.


End file.
